


quarantine

by thefangirlslair



Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Romance, Sweet, THIS PANDEMIC SUCKS ASS UGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: sasuke and sakura and study dates in 2020.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SSSnippetADay Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419
Kudos: 40





	quarantine

"if you look on page 76, you'll see the diagram."

his eyes went back and forth from his monitor to his book and waited for sakura's reply. a few moments passed and his phone didn't make a sound so he looked down and saw his girlfriend's sleeping face.

sasuke's frown immediately disappeared upon seeing her peaceful form. he dropped his pen and placed his chin on his palm as he silently stared in awe.

since quarantine, they haven't seen each other in a while, which means no study dates. they have been facetiming every night for more than 2 months now and tonight is the first time she fell asleep on him.

as much as he'd like to be annoyed, sasuke couldn't help but feel proud of how they've been these past few months. it was a challenge not being able to touch her or hold her hand or kiss her cheeks; but this view right here? he couldn't ask for anything better.

he took his phone as he settled down on his side of the bed to continue looking at her before sleep consumed him as well.

"good night, love."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: coz this year suCKS!


End file.
